mysteriesofalfredhedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Milo Skunk
Milo Skunk is one of Alfred's best friends, and alongside Camille Wallaby, he helps him solve mysteries around Gnarly Woods. Milo is the fun-loving and goofy member of the group who loves to eat food and make it, and he enjoys fantasy stories and often comes up with crazy theories. Bio Appearance Milo is a light grey-blue skunk about the age of ten, standing at about the same height as Camille and Alfred. His eyes are gold and he has a black nose and white muzzle. His skunk tail a darker, almost black shade with a stripe of white down the middle to match his hair. He wears glasses. Casually, Milo wears a light blue collared top beneath a gold sweater, brown baggy pants with multiple pockets, and a pair of dark brown and white sneakers. and a diaper because he has balder and bowel incontinence. When swimming or visiting the beach he wears dark green and yellow swim trunks, and for winter he wears a goldenrod coat with olive lining and matching gloves, pants, and a brown snow hat with chartreuse lining and interior. His pajamas are a yellow long-sleeved top with various shades of yellow making the detail, and matching pants. 'Personality' Milo is known for being the hyper, cowardly group member who often messes up or clumsily lands himself in trouble. He often panics at the first sign of anything scary or supernatural, and he usually works himself up over the silliest of things- something that Camille enjoys worsening some times. He is also shown to be very unlucky, although not to the same extent as Cynthia- and a lot of the time, his bad luck leads him to accidentally find something helpful during a mystery. He's also a glutton who loves food and would rather think about eating something than discussing a case sometimes. He's a big eater, but he is also shown to be capable of making food as well and he enjoys himself. He is also very active and enjoys playing sports or goofing around whenever he isn't busy, and he's shown to also enjoy relaxing hobbies like fishing. He has also shown to be very agile and a fast runner, he's also capable of climbing trees and walls, and he has an interest in mechanics. It's common to find him looking at the Detectaberry, or messing around with some kind of electronic. While he may not be shown to be as book or scientifically smart like Camille and Alfred, he is smart enough to understand a lot of things and there are times when even he manages to think up an idea nobody else thought of first. 'Family' Like Camille, his parents are never shown but he does refer to them. In The mysterious Sneeze he mentions that they caught the virus going around the woods. Due to how he describes his mother, it's implied she is either really strict, or she often worries about him. 'Relationships' *''Alfred Hedgehog (Best Friend; Team Partners): Alfred often has to calm Milo down but they are very good friends who enjoy each others company. Milo especially loves knowing that Alfred is relying on him and trusts him to help. *Camille Wallaby (Best Friend; '''Team Partners'): '''They are friends, although most of the time they don't seem like it with how often they bicker or argue over trivial matters. Milo knows very well that he can't really depend on Camille for help, while Camille expresses annoyance with his goofy and cowardly behavior and often critisizes him. Despite that they share few things in common, such as Milo being as impulsive as she is, and being the second most tempermental one of the trio. *Lilly Hedgehog' '(Friend; Occasional Team Partners'): While he normally gets along with the young girl, Milo accidentally has a habit of scaring Lilly or making her cry. But he also tries to cheer her up whenever he sees she is feeling sad or frightened. *Cynthia Payne'' (Classmate; Enemy): Milo, much like Alfred holds no grudge against Cynthia but she harasses him on a near-daily basis and they have a minor rivalry in some instances. He enjoys rubbing things in her face whenever they prove her wrong. 'Quotes' "Maybe it is Halloween and nobody told us...?" "Robert i ware diapers please don't tell no one" 'Trivia' *Although Milo is cowardly, he is able to overcome it in some instances. Examples include: #Diving into a moving bush to see what was inside of it. #Trying to beat up the "imposter Ricardo" who was in the Hedgequarters. *Milo has only been seen with his glasses off twice. *He is the only one in the main trio who doesn't wear blue and white shoes. *He has been shown with three alternate pairs of shoes throughout the series. *Despite showing he is intelligenct, he doesn't understand many "big words" generally does terrible in school. *He appears to have a light knowledge of German Fencing, shown whenever he plays with a stick and pretends it is a swor. *Sometimes Milo calls himself the Milonator. This usually ends with others asking, "The who?" *He has been shown to be fairly weak in comparion to most his age. *Milo's voice is heard during the closing narration whenever the credits play. In The Case of the Space Invader, he references himself as the narrator, revealing it is him doing them, rather than his voice actress. **Certain episodes will claim it's Alfred who says them whenever the captions are on. *Milo is one of the only characters to have an episode about their Birthday. The only other character to have this is Cynthia in The Case of the Mysterious Visitor. *Milo has gotten a splinter in two different episodes. *Besides momentary instances, very little has been shown of Milo's home. *Unlike actual skunks. Milo noticeably does not spray. Not that it stops Cynthia from bringing body odor up anyway. *On the official Gaumont website, it says "Alfred knows he can always count on Milo. Even though Milo isn't so sure he can count on himself." which would imply he lacks self-confidence. 'Gallery' 171px-Vlcsnap-2011-11-12-10h11m50s180.png|"Ahh!" Vlcsnap-2012-02-19-19h31m57s229.png Sandwich.jpg|Milo the Generous For more images consisting of Milo Skunk, please visit: Milo Skunk (Gallery) 'Video' ' ' Category:Pre-Teen Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Children Category:Characters with Glasses Category:Long-tailed characters Category:Images